Mi Consuelo
by SariitaKawaii
Summary: Tras una ardua batalla contra los piratas de Kaido, en la que murió mucha gente, Zoro solo encuentra consuelo en dos personas tras perder a Tashigi, la viva imagen de Kuina.
1. Capítulo 1: Pérdida

**Pov.: Zoro**

 _-¿Cómo cumpliré mi meta si no puedo proteger a nadie? Soy débil. Soy muy débil.-_ Pensaba mientras recogía el cuerpo inerte de Tashigi y lo llevaba hasta donde se encontraba Smoker y sus subordinados.

-Roronoa, ¿cómo...?- Preguntó Smoker acercándose a mi, que iba hacia el a paso lento por las heridas. Él apenas podía moverse pero con esfuerzo se acercó a mi y tomó a su subordinada en brazos. La tendió lentamente en el suelo y pidió un médico con urgencia, pero todos estaban ocupados en gente herida, no muerta.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no pude protegerla de dos subordinados de Kaido a la vez, ella se rompió una pierna y...- Me disculpé mirando el suelo y apretando los puños. -Lo siento...

-¿Como que lo sientes? ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡La mataste tú!- Gritó Smoker mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a golpearme con fuerza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dejó que ninguna se derramara en ese momento. Dejé que lo pagase conmigo. Me golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaban casi agotadas por la batalla que acababa de acontecer. Dolía mucho, pero aun así no me aparté cuando se tiró encima mio y empezó a dar muchos puñetazos seguidos. Sus subordinados del G-5 le apartaron de mi derramando lágrimas.

-Smo-yan, nosotros lo vimos, no fue él, a todos nos duele, pero no puedes pagarlo con él...-Dijo uno de sus subordinados a la vez que le apartaban de mí. Me quedé en el suelo mirando al cielo. Estaba gris y amenazaba con llover, como el día en el que murió Kuina. Mirando esa masa gris de nubes recordé todo lo acontecido.

 _~FlasBack~_

 _Tras la derrota de Doflamingo llegaron a la isla Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper y Momonosuke en el Sunny Go. Chopper vino rápidamente a curarnos, pero hacía ya medio día que Doflamingo había sido derrotado, por lo que ya teníamos los cuidados básicos, peor eso no lo detuvo a echarnos un vistazo._

 _-Hubo una tormenta cerca de Zo, pensábamos desembarcar allí pero perdimos al Barco de Big Mom que nos seguía, así que decidimos venir a ver como estabais.- Explicó Nami._

 _Tras unos días de celebración decidimos partir hacia Zo para encontrar a los piratas Heart de Law. Cuando llegamos a esa isla estábamos casi completamente curados todos, solo quedaban algunos rasguños y moratones, pero nada importante. En Zo encontramos a los nakamas de Law, pero también encontramos al G-5 buscándonos, empezamos una pequeña batalla, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por la invasión de un gran navío negro. El barco de los piratas de Kaido, la bestia mas poderosa del mundo, uno de los yonkous. Kaido parecía enfadado, ya que le habíamos dejado sin su suministro de Akuma no Mi falsas. El G-5, los piratas Heart y los Mugiwaras hicimos una tregua y decidimos unir fuerzas contra el Yonkou. Tras matar algunos de los subordinados de Kaido, este mismo bajó del barco y empezó su propia batalla. Smoker, Law y Luffy se encargaron de él, pero no conseguían hacerle apenas un rasguño todos juntos, Kaido era muy poderoso. Poco a poco nos fuimos dispersando por la isla en grupos para pelear._

 _Me encontraba en el lado Oeste de la isla junto con Nami, Tashigi y algunos marinos del G-5. Esperaba que a los demás les fuese mejor que a nosotros mismos. Estábamos enfrentándonos a un grupo de diez piratas, uno de ellos era el vice-capitán de los piratas, por lo que era muy poderoso, por suerte conseguimos derrotar a 3 de los piratas, por lo que ahora estábamos igualados en número. Me llevé varios golpes y no conseguimos derrotar a ninguno de los piratas._

 _-Aquí no hace falta tanta gente, id a mirar otras batallas.- Dijo el segundo al mando con una sonrisa socarrona y una voz muy grave._

 _Todos los marines menos Tashigi y otros dos habían caído inconscientes. Solo se quedaron dos de los piratas de Kaido para hacerse cargo de nosotros. Uno de ellos era el vice-capitán. Este golpeó a Nami y la mandó volando cinco metros detrás mía. Grité su nombre y la vi levantarse con gran dolor y un hilo de sangre recorriendo su rostro desde el lado derecho de la frente. En estos momentos me descuidé y recibí un fuerte golpe en el pecho que me tiró hacia Nami e impacté contra sus piernas. La hice caer mientras veía como Tashigui luchaba contra uno de los piratas mientras el vice-capitán de Kaido derribaba a los otros dos marinos y los dejaba en el suelo heridos, pero no inconscientes. Me levanté y cogí a Nami en volandas para dejarla detrás de una roca a salvo._

 _-Nami quédate aquí por favor.- Aunque ella rechistó apenas podía ponerse en pie, la dejé allí y me dirigí a ayudar a Tashigi. Empezamos una pelea uno a uno, yo contra el vice-capitán. Apenas conseguí hacerle unos cortes cuando vi que Tashigi estaba en peligro. Con un movimiento rápido paré el ataque que iba a recibir su cuerpo, pero eso me costó un gran golpe en las costillas que me hizo caer y escupir sangre. Mientras me levantaba contemplé como el brazo del pirata se introducía en el pecho de Tashigi y lo atravesaba. El mundo se me vino encima al ver como sus ojos se tornaban borrosos y caía al suelo ensangrentada. Antes de que tocase el suelo llegué en un rápido movimiento y no permití que su cabeza tocase el suelo. Ya no respiraba. Solo quedaba yo. Cerré sus ojos con sumo cuidado y la terminé de tumbar en el suelo. Me levanté y cuando miré a los piratas que se estaban mofando de mí. Les miré con todo mi odio y sentí algo extraño mientras veía como sus expresiones cambiaban a asombro y ¿miedo? mientras una ráfaga de aire que parecía provenir de mi agitaba sus cabellos hacia atrás. Me lancé hacia ellos con todas mis fuerzas y mi furia. Conseguí matar al pirata que no era vice-capitán. Cuando me disponía a lanzarme hacia el asesino de Tashigi no conseguí hacerle ningún corte. Con un gran golpe me desarmó y escuché con se rompía otra de mis costillas. Abrí los ojos y le vi decidido a darme un último golpe mortal. Oía a Nami gritando algo a todo pulmón, pero no sabía que decía, me pitaban los oídos. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que acabaría con mi vida, con mis sueños y mis ambiciones. Al menos me alegraba de haber salvado a Nami. Agradecí mentalmente a mis nakamas por darme una familia y esperé un punzante dolor que acabaría con mi vida. Pero no llegó._


	2. Capítulo 2: Ira

**Pov.: Zoro**

 _Cuando abrí los ojos para ver la causa de mi no-muerte vi a Nami llegar a mi lado y poner una mano en mi pecho._

 _-Zoro! ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó gritando mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban y se juntaban con la sangre de su cara. Miré hacia mi oponente y me encontré una capa negra que tapaba todo el cuerpo de mi salvador menos la cabeza. En cuanto vi ese pelo escarlata tan rojo como la sangre me sorprendí al reconocer a mi salvador._

 _-Akagami Shanks! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije sorprendido_

 _-Parecías necesitar ayuda, Zoro!- Dijo mientras soltaba el agarre que tenía en la mano de mi oponente y le miraba con gran odio.- Vete y dile a tu capitán que si no quiere otra guerra como la última que se retire. ¡Ahora!_

 _El vice-capitán de Kaido salió corriendo hacia la costa Norte, donde se encontraban Luffy, Smoker, Law y Kaido. Me puse en pié con la ayuda de Akagami Shanks y Nami. Entonces recordé la muerte de Tashigi y miré su cuerpo con esperanzas de que también la hubiese salvado a ella, pero no fue así. Su cuerpo seguía allí con ese gran agujero sangrante justo donde debió estar su corazón. La voz de Akagami cortó mis pensamientos y me hizo apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Tashigi._

 _-Iré donde Kaido e intentaré parar esto. Benn y Yassop os ayudará a llevar a los heridos a la costa norte. Hay que avisar a los capitanes de cada tripulación. ¡Nos vemos!- Y con esto Akagami Shanks salió con gran velocidad hacia el norte._

 _-Benn, Yassop me alegro de veros.- Saludé mientras recogía el cadáver de Tashigi. Me saludaron de vuelta y cogieron a un herido cada uno mientras empezábamos a caminar._

 _-¿Conoces a la tripulación de Akagami Shanks, un yonkou?- Preguntó Nami asombrada mientras formaba una nube en la que llevaba a un par de heridos._

 _-Si... es una historia larga... algún día te la contaré- Corté. No me apetecía hablar en esos momentos._

 _Cuando llegamos a la costa norte encontramos a Luffy y Law inconscientes en un lado con Chopper tratándolos y a Smoker tirado en el suelo siendo atendido por un médico. No estaba inconsciente, pero no parecía poder , Benn y Yassop depositaron a los heridos en el suelo al lado de otros heridos que estaban siendo tratados. Yo decidí acercarme a Smoker y entregarle a su compañera. Los Marinos me miraban pasar y cuando se daban cuenta de el estado de su compañera se entristecían instantáneamente. Cuando Smoker me vio rápidamente se dio cuenta del estado de su compañera y se levantó con dificultad._

 _~Fin del Flasback~_

Me levanté del suelo y escupí un poco de sangre de las heridas nuevas causadas por los golpes de Smoker. Chopper estaba ocupado, por lo que aproveché para escaparme. Aunque me dolían las heridas no tenía ganas de estar en una cama por varias horas. Quería adentrarme en el bosque y tumbarme a pensar yo solo. Nadie mas.

Antes de adentrarme en el bosque fui hacia Akagami Shanks para despedirme. Sabía que se iría antes de que Luffy despertase, ya que me contó la promesa que había hecho con mi capitán hace ya mas de doce años.

-Akagami Shanks, quería agradecerte que hayas parado esto, si no estaríamos muertos.- Agradecí al yonkou con una sonrisa falsa, pero él se dio cuenta de mi dolor.

-Tranquilo, Kaido es un monstruo, por eso he tenido varias batallas con él, espero poder pararle algún día. Por cierto, llámame solo Shanks, no necesito esas formalidades, somos amigos, ¿no?- Me respondió con una sonrisa y poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Esto me hizo sentir un dolor punzante y él se dio cuenta- ¡Perdón! Zoro, deberías ir a tratarte. Comprendo tu dolor, el perder a alguien querido, pero no debes descuidarte.

-*suspiro* Hay gente que necesita que le traten mas que a mí. Supongo que ahora te irás, ¿Cierto?- Pregunté.

-Si, ya sabes la promesa que tengo con Luffy, así que me voy ahora mismo. Dile que estoy bien y que se que lo conseguirá- Respondió con una gran sonrisa poniéndome la mano esta vez en la cabeza.- La vida es dura, amigo. Pero tenemos que afrontarlo, aceptar la realidad y adaptarnos a ella. Se que lo conseguirás. Ya lo hiciste, ¿no?- Dijo refiriéndose a Kuina.- La próxima vez que nos veamos volveremos a brindar juntos con Luffy con Rey de los piratas y tu como el mejor espadachín del mundo, estoy seguro.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que si... Gracias, Shanks.- Dije con una sonrisa falsa dándole la mano y despidiéndome de él. Después de esto Shanks se marchó y yo me adentré en el bosque lentamente.

Llegué a un claro entre unos enormes árboles y una montaña. Pensaba tumbarme a pensar, pero cuando el silencio se hizo alrededor mío la ira me invadió. Necesitaba romper algo, descargarme. Apreté los puños hasta sentir que mis uñas perforaban la piel de mis palmas y empezaba a brotar algo de sangre al ir mas profundo. Empecé a pegar a los árboles cercanos puñetazos. Por culpa de las heridas no tenía mucha fuerza, pero aun así tiraba los árboles tras cinco o seis puñetazos. No me di cuenta, pero me dolía la garganta ya que estaba gritando muy furioso. Empecé a pegar a la pared de la montaña que había a su derecha. Mis nudillos estaban ensangrentados. Mis músculos estaban en su límite. Le dí un gran cabezazo a la pared, la cual se resquebrajó, y me quedé con la frente pagada a la pared. Me deslicé hacia abajo arrastrando la frete y los nudillos por la pared, dejando un rastro rojo por donde pasaban estas partes. me quedé de rodillas un rato. Cuando me di la vuelta me senté con las rodillas dobladas y mis codos apoyados en estos. Mis manos estaban enredadas en mi pelo. Apreté los puños, tirándome ligeramente del pelo e intenté contener las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en mis ojos, pero solo derramé una que pasó deslizándose por mi mejilla derecha, acabando en mi barbilla. Dos veces. Era como si Kuina hubiese muerto dos veces. No aguantaba más. Me derrumbé en ese oscuro y frío claro. Frío, soledad y frustración. Ira, tristeza y agonía. Era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Entonces escuché una voz que venía desde los árboles.

-Zoro...- Era una voz dulce y suave, pero sonaba asustada y confundida. Se acercó a mi hasta quedar a dos metros delante mía. No quería llorar delante de Nami. Cuando esta llegó a mi lado y me abrazó apenas pude contener las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo...Zoro, tranquilo... por favor.- Susurraba Nami en mi oído mientras me acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza y trataba de calmarme.


	3. Capítulo 3: Consuelo

**Pov.: Nami**

Desde lo lejos vi como Smoker golpeaba a Zoro, pero cuando me disponía a atacarle sus subordinados le apartaron. ¿Por qué había pegado a Zoro? Mientras pensaba no me di cuenta de cuando este se levantó con dificultad y fue a hablar con Shanks. Akagami parecía estar agradeciéndole y... ¿Consolándolo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vi como después de despedirse Zoro se adentraba en el bosque. Imposible, tenía que tratar sus heridas. En cuanto terminaron de darme los primeros auxilios me levanté y me dirigí al bosque lo mas rápido que me permitían las vendas y las heridas. Llevaba un rato escuchando algunos árboles caer y fuertes ruidos de golpes. Nadie se atrevía a ir por si era Kaido aun en la isla, esperaba que no fuese verdad, pero sabía que Zoro había ido hacia allí. ¿Y si había algún subordinado de Kaido, o el mismo Kaido estaba allí? Estaba muy asustada. Zoro tenía varias costillas rotas y algunos golpes y hemorragias importantes, no podría enfrentarse a otro pirata de Kaido o...

Empecé a correr esperándome lo peor hacia el origen de los sonidos de golpes. Ahora podía escuchar gritos provenientes de Zoro e intenté acelerar el paso. Estaba a punto de llegar y ya no podía escuchar golpes ni gritos. No podía ser... Zoro...

Cuando llegué vi algo que no esperaba ver nunca. Zoro estaba lamentándose con una lágrima recorrer su cara.

-Zoro...- La voz se me quebró al finalizar su nombre. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando Zoro alzó la vista para verme se me rompió el corazón. No aguanté y corrí hacia el para abrazarle e intentar calmarle. No soportaba verle así. Tras unos minutos de intentar calmarle me senté a su lado, esperando que me contase algo. Cuando escuche su voz temblorosa me asusté por lo que pudiese decir.

 **Pov.: Zoro**

Nami se apartó de mi y se sentó a mi lado, esperando que le contase lo que pasaba, pero solo pude preguntar una cosa.

-Dime Nami...- Dije con la voz un poco temblorosa y limpiándome la única lágrima que surcaba mi cara.- ¿Puede una persona morir dos veces?

La miré expectante, esperando su respuesta. Ella me miró interrogante, pensando su respuesta.

-No creo... ¿Me estas hablando de Brook?- Preguntó.

-No, te hablo de Tashigi...- Tras decir esto la conté la historia de Kuina, la promesa y la historia de cuando me encontré con Tashigi en Logetown.

-Lo...Lo siento, Zoro... No tenía ni idea de tu pasado...- Dijo despacio. Se quedó un momento pensativa y al final me dio su respuesta.- No creo que una persona pueda morir dos veces. Creo que el espíritu de Kuina sigue contigo, su esperanza y su voluntad nunca te dejarán. Tashigi pudo ser muy parecida, pero ella no era Kuina, parecía que si, pero ella siempre fue Tashigi. Tenía los mismos ideales pero no era ella. Aunque por una parte es verdad que parece que Kuina murió dos veces, ya que a la vez que ellas dos eran prácticamente iguales eran totalmente diferentes.

Cuando dijo esto me di cuenta. Tashigi y Kuina se parecian mucho, pero nunca serían las mismas personas. Nami tenía razón, eran iguales, pero diferentes. Me dolía igual que cuando murió Kuina, pero su voluntad seguía conmigo.

-Gracias...- Agradecí mientras me sentaba con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza y espalda apoyadas en la pared de piedra.

-De nada... es decir, eres mi nakama...- respondió un poco nerviosa.- Oye, ahora me contarás por que conoces a Akagami Shanks, ¿no?

Solté una pequeña risa provocada por la curiosidad de la navegante

-Claro. Bueno, le conocí en estos dos años, estuve entrenando en una isla habitada solo por Mihawk. Él me estuvo entrenando y la tripulación de Shanks se pasaba de vez en cuando por allí. Estuve peleando con Shanks para entrenar un par de veces, es muy fuerte hasta con una sola mano, la verdad.- Expliqué.

-Espera... ¿Estuviste con Mihawk? Guau...- se sorprendió la navegante.- Oye, deberíamos curar tus heridas, vayamos con Chopper y me cuentas mas por el camino.

Me ayudó a levantarme, ya que no me había percatado de cuan graves eran mis heridas. Pasó mi brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros y me ayudó a caminar ya que estuve a punto de romperme un tobillo y me dolía bastante. No me gustaba recibir ayuda, pero no rechisté. Por el camino le hablé un poco de mi estancia con Mihawk y del duro entrenamiento. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la costa norte Luffy y Law estaban vendados y durmiendo, ya no corrían peligro. En cuanto Chopper me vio me empezó a vendar y gritar que debía haberme acercado para que me curara antes.

Tras esto pasaron tres días hasta que Luffy despertó finalmente. No tardó mucho en enterarse de que Shanks estuvo en esa isla. Corrió a preguntar a Nami, y esta le dijo que yo lo sabía, así que Luffy no tardó en encontrarme e interrogarme.

-Zoro! Donde está Shanks, me han dicho que hablaste con él!- Dijo el capitán muy agitado mientras ponía una mano en su sombrero.

-Tranquilo Luffy. Estuvo aquí, pero se fue tras parar la batalla debido a vuestra promesa. Me dijo que que te dijera que estaba bien, y que confiaba en ti. Él sabía que lo conseguirás.

-Que alivio... Espera... ¿La promesa? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conoces a Shanks?- Preguntó curioso.

-Si, lo conocí en estos dos años. Akagami Shanks es un gran hombre, y muy fuerte. No conseguí hacerle ni un corte.

-No me digas...¿!Estuviste con Shanks estos dos años?!

-No... es una larga historia...- Dije. Tras esto le conté lo que hice estos dos años y como conocí a Shanks.

Tras salir de la isla cuatro días después tuvimos muchas nuevas aventuras, pero algo no cambió. Yo estaría eternamente agradecido a Shanks y a toda mi tripulación, en especial a Luffy, que me dio una familia. Con respecto a Nami me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran precisamente de amistad, pero esos sentimientos los guardé hasta que conseguí ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. No quería perderla, tenía que ser el mejor para poder protegerla. Me di cuenta que ella era mi apoyo y la que me daba fuerzas para conseguir mi sueño.

Pero de lo que me di cuenta en esa isla, Zo, fue de que ella siempre había estado ahi para mi. A pesar de nuestras peleas los dos haríamos lo mposible por el otro, fuese lo que fuese. Ella me ayudó a no hundirme en mi propia oscuridad y salir de la oscuridad con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella era mi consuelo.


End file.
